


Hisoka x Illumi x Rewards

by i_am_sion



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, but i just finished college apps and i felt the need to post SOMETHING to celebrate, i wish i knew how to actually write but, oh god this is really old, whatever here it is here's some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_sion/pseuds/i_am_sion
Summary: Without realizing it, Illumi had closed his eyes and was slipping back underthe hot water. Half a month of being away from home and your loved one, havingno choice but to keep moving…. That could make one tired. Makes you realizejust how much you’ve been missing.





	

“Welcome ho—“

“I’m tired.”

Illumi, who trudged past him and easily evaded his lover’s arms, cut Hisoka short. The magician was frozen into place, astonished that he had been denied his usual welcome home hug. Poor Illumi probably didn’t get paid enough for his last job.

He tromped into the bathroom just behind him. Only when the door was closed did Hisoka finally move from his spot in the entranceway. He ran his fingers through his hair, which was down and a bit more purple than usual due to a mistake on Illu’s part with the dye, and padded softly after to the same room. The clown hesitated by the door, listening to the sounds of the tub being filled.

“Odd. Normally a shower would suit him just fine,” he mused.

A minute or two had passed, the silence only interrupted by the occasionally shuffle from within and the rush of water coming from the tap. Hisoka waited patiently outside, one hand resting on the hard wood surface of the door but not making a move to open it. It was locked, and though Hisoka was more than capable of breaking it down and causing a racket, he wasn’t about to encroach on his privacy. Illumi could be so cute sometimes; it was like he would be embarrassed to be seen naked by him or something…. Even after all this time being together…. How cute.

“Lumi~?” He sang out to his cute little assassin. “Luuuuumi~ Oh, I-llu-m— oh.”

The faucet had stopped and the lock clicked open. There was more

shuffling on the other side and a small splash; the homicidal hunter assumed  
Illumi had finally jumped into the bath but stalled another five or six seconds  
examining his nails before entering.

Upon entering, Hisoka couldn’t help but giggle at the sight before him: bloodied clothes strewn about, smearing a glorious red brown on the white-tiled  
floor, the old-fashioned claw foot tub overflowing with mounds and mounds of  
bubbles spilling over and spreading all around. It never got old how Illumi used  
an entire bottle of soap when he bathed. He would not have been able to find  
Illumi if it weren’t for the large depression in the pile of suds, the long, silky fronds  
of ink black hair floating to the top of the surface, and the pale caps of his knees  
poking out of the bath.

“Illumi….♠” He sighed exasperated, though a smile tugged at the corner’s  
of his lips.

No response.

He rolled the sleeves of white red and grey t-shirt up well past his elbows before plunging his arms into the scalding hot water. Why would he do this to himself…. Even with his high tolerance for pain, this was still capable of burning  
skin. Of course he’d been through much much much worse in his lifetime but  
still….

It took a while fishing around for his suddenly childlike boyfriend, what with  
all the bubbles; some had ended up on his shirt and face by the time he had  
successfully managed to hook his hands under Illumi’s arms and haul his upper  
body out from behind. The assassin leaned against the side of the tub, ebony  
locks wetly hanging over his blasé features and sticking everywhere. Hisoka,  
from behind him, cornered by the sink, the tub, and the wall, gently pulled his hair  
out of his face and placed it neatly on his shoulders so he didn’t look so much  
like something straight out of The Grudge. He reached over and grabbed the  
hairbrush on the sink, where Illumi had haphazardly left it. It had been there since  
he had departed for his last job and Hisoka really couldn’t care enough to put it  
away.

“I can hear you pouting, doll, ♣” he murmured, combing through his hair,  
teasing the tangles out.

Illumi whined in protest as if to say he wasn’t. He really was though. They  
both knew it.

“Hm.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Bad day at work? ♦”

It was actually two whole weeks at work, but who was counting? There  
was silence a moment and the eldest Zoldyck could only nod and poke at the  
bubbles.

“Wanna talk about it?”

As a response, he shook his head and Hisoka was prepared to leave it at  
that when his lover opened his mouth to speak for the first time since he had  
come home. “I’m really tired. And sore.”

“Yeah?” The clown gently tugged Illumi’s hair off his shoulders and laid it  
flat against his back. He pressed a kiss to the porcelain white skin on the side of  
his neck.

“I can barely move.” A funny statement, considering any Zoldyck paralyzed  
neck down would be able to kick almost everyone and anyone’s ass and hand it  
to them on a silver platter.

Hisoka rubbed the other’s arms, gently massaging his biceps and then his  
shoulders, eliciting soft sighs of relief from him. Illumi rolled his shoulders back  
as his toned traps and laterals flexed and relaxed.

His lover had started to tell him something— a story about what he had  
missed from the past two weeks or so he guessed, considering he had been  
droning on and on soon approaching the four minute mark. His tone seemed  
excited even though he spoke softly and gradually built up. He felt somewhat bad  
that he wasn’t really listening, but at the same time it didn’t seem like too  
important. And he was not going to risk hearing the whole “My aura possesses  
the properties of both rubber and gum” shit story. If it were really important, he’d  
ask about it later in a roundabout way.

Without realizing it, he had closed his eyes and was slipping back under  
the hot water. Half a month of being away from home and your loved one, having  
no choice but to keep moving…. That could make one tired. Makes you realize  
just how much you’ve been missing.

“Oh no you don’t,” Hisoka groaned, lifting him by the arms out of the bath.  
“Is it bedtime for my little kitten? ♠”

He made a low whine, but his lover had already reached into the suds and  
pulled the tub’s plug. The assassin, sinking lower and lower to match the falling  
level of bathwater, watched as the other stood to fetch him a towel. He loved the  
way his sleeves were still hitched above his elbows but were still damp. Also his  
biceps…. His biceps were very nice too…. He’d tell him that later. Hisoka’s grey  
sweatpants were wet around the knees from being knelt on, so he discarded  
them and left them with the pile of dirty laundry in the hamper, leaving him with  
just his black boxers. Mmm…. His thighs and that tight ass too….

“Don’t sulk,” Hisoka chided him, holding out Illumi’s favorite fluffy towel. “I’ll  
massage you more in bed if you’re really that tired. ♣”

“I am not sulking,” he said flatly, lightly slapping the water, only three  
inches deep now. A few moments passed and all the bathwater was drained  
before Illumi decided to stand (albeit begrudgingly) and step into the towel.  
Hisoka wrapped both it and his arms about his lover.

“Welcome home. ♥”

He began to rub his hair dry. Illumi yawned while resting his forehead on  
Hisoka’s chest.

“I have returned home,” he murmured.

His eyes blinked but not because he was sleepy. It was a habit he had  
picked up while observing the stray cats outside their apartment. He learned that  
instead of smiling like humans do, cats slowly close their eyes, showing they’re  
comfortable enough to lower their guard. Illumi was happy. The change in his  
expression was hardly perceptible, but Hisoka was so used to it, he would be  
able to tell if he saw it.

“Now massage me,” came the blunt demand at which Hisoka had to stifle  
a laugh.

“Alright, alright,” he said with a hum. He guided Illumi’s arms up and  
around his neck, and Illumi took the liberty of jumping and wrapping his legs  
about Hisoka’s waist. His lover caught him easily, his hands supporting him from  
under his bare ass. He carried him out of the bathroom and to their bedroom.

As of that point, the two had been in a relationship for about a year and a  
half. They had lived together for about seven months. None of those in the  
Zoldyck family (or anyone else really) knew either of those facts. As far as they  
knew, good big brother Illumi was straight, single, and living alone in some  
expnsive and expensive flat in York New. Most of that was true: he was still the  
strong young man they always knew him to be, a top assassin. He did indeed live  
in that big and exciting city in that large and beautiful apartment. Just not alone.  
Just not single. Just not 100% a bonafide heterosexual. No one ever visited him  
and it wasn’t as if he were planning on telling them any time soon. How were  
they supposed to know?

The apartment they occupied was part of a large complex in the middle of  
the city. It was filled with lots of other rich, powerful, well-to-do snobs, one couple  
or family or bacherlor(ette) per floor, which added up to 22 neighbors. Two floors  
were vacant at the time, so there were 26 floors, including the lobby. Hisoka and  
his boyfriend, as everyone there was aware of their relationship, lived on the 13th  
floor, giving more reason as to why there is no 13th button on elevators.

Each flat was comprised of two bedrooms, a small living room adjacent to  
the kitchen area and attached to a very large balcony overlooking York New. The  
front door (a set of metal elevator doors which connected to every floor) led to a  
hallway with to other doors. One was a coat closet, the other a bathroom. The  
hallway split off in two directions, one to the living room and the other to the  
bedrooms.

Though there was a bath adjoining the master bedroom, which was used  
by Hisoka but he was more than welcome to share it with him, Illumi had lazily  
used the closer of the two bathrooms to bathe in, so the magician had to carry  
him a little ways deeper into their apartment to his bedroom. They both had their  
own room but hardly ever slept alone. Hisoka owned a king-sized mattress as  
Illumi could only ever bear sleeping in a twin at largest if he were alone— they  
were warmer and more secure-feeling— so when they shared a bed, it was  
usually the clown’s.

The older man gently laid his lover on the edge of the light tan-colored  
sheets, and Illumi rolled over onto his stomach, the towel flattening underneath  
him. The clown went off to the large armoire between the exit and the bathroom  
to pick out some underwear for the other, and a pair of sweats. He put them on  
Illumi, with minimal help. He couldn’t even wriggle the tiniest bit to get them on,  
so this took a while.

“I am sorry,” Illumi apologized, or so that’s what it sounded like. His face  
was nestled in his arms between their pillows.

“Don’t be. ♠”

When that was finally over, Hisoka climbed over the bed (and Illu),  
reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of massage  
oil, one of the smaller luxuries they had stashed in there, if you know what I  
mean…. Of course this wasn’t the first time someone had come home sore from  
a job. Though Hisoka never complained, Illumi was always clairvoyant and would  
get to helping him unwind the moment he hit the couch. It was about time Hisoka  
paid him back.

“No new scars,” the hunter observed, straddling Illumi’s legs, right on the  
back of his thighs.

“It was an easy assignment,” the assassin explained, lifting his head off  
the pillow just enough to speak. “But there were complications…. It dragged on  
for longer than I expected. I was constantly moving. Now massage. Me. Now.”  
His voice took on a very cold and authoritative tone suddenly.

Hisoka thought it was cute as hell.

He traced one sharp fingernail down the light skeins of old scarce had  
given Illu himself— lovingly, of course. (Passionately, if you want to nitpick, but  
the two words are synonymous in his book.) Illumi shifted under his touch,  
impatient and uncomfortable; those scratch marks were relatively new and much  
more sensitive than the others.

“Hisoka….” He growled.

“Yes, yes, my little kitten…. ♥” He gave a cruel smirk and gently pinched  
Illumi’s bare bum before finally pouring a generous amount of massage oil into  
his hand. He rubbed his palms together, warming it up; he knew his love hated  
cold things. “Pull your hair off your back please~”

He did and Hisoka leaned in, supporting his weight on the heel of his  
hands, pressed against the small of the other’s back, and kissed the nape of his  
neck.

“Did you miss me?” His breath was hot and tickle against his skin.

“It was only two weeks,” he grumbled, a small grunt escaping him as his  
muscles were kneaded through a little too roughly. Save for a few sweet and  
precious moments, Hisoka was hardly ever gentle.

“You missed me,” he decided as reverent little kisses lined the back of  
Illumi’s pale shoulders. He could hear him sigh, which built up a sense of  
accomplishment in him. Hardly ever did Illu show any sort of emotion, so Hisoka  
considered it some sort of small victory.

His hands worked their way up his back, lingered on his shoulders and  
occasionally his biceps and triceps, and back down his latissimus doors. All the  
while, he nibbled softly on the skin of his neck, licking his pulse every so often.  
For once in his life, this wasn’t done sexually. It was his way of showing affection.  
It was all done quietly and reverently, all his thoughts concerned with Illumi….  
How tired he must have been…. All this tense muscle…. His torso was pressed  
against his back, and he lifted his chest off of his person when his hands moved  
to massage the areas underneath him.

“Hisoka….?”

“Yes, kitten?”

Illumi was silent for a very long while. Maybe he had fallen asleep midsentence.

Hisoka sighed and gently took Illumi’s earlobe between his teeth and  
tugged, like a puppy trying to get attention. As much as he adored him, being left  
twisting in the wind annoyed him to no ends.

“I missed you,” he said finally, his voice just barely above a whisper. “I  
missed you a lot.”

This made him grin and showcase his fangs. Gingerly, so as not to hurt him  
more, he turned Illumi just a little to the side so he could actually kiss him on the  
lips— the first kiss in two weeks. His tired little kitten was more than happy to  
oblige and return it.

Once they pulled way, Illumi sighed out once more, “Hisoka….”

This was a little game they would play, one which tested who would put up  
with it the longest. It wasn’t very fun, but it became part of their routine. One  
silence filled the air, this was always how it ended. 

“Yes, Illumi,” he replied softly, giggling.

“Hisoka….”

This went on for less than thirty seconds (though if you must know, their  
record was thirty minutes with small breaks between *the two freaks*), eyes  
locked intensely. The only sounds were the ticking of the clock on Illumi’s vanity  
from across the room and their level breathing. Neither moved.

Illumi’s large onyx eyes finally glanced away first. They were half-lidded  
and even more unfocused than usual. There was more silence as if he were  
contemplating would he would say next.

Though he hd already won the game because of this, Hisoka still  
whispered, “Yes, Illumi?”

“I love you.”

That didn’t take a lot of thought though.

**Author's Note:**

> UHM HI GUYS this is my actual first fanfic i've written in a while and i've lost my touch so sorry? i'll get better as I get into the swing of writing fic, but I hope you guys enjoyed. tbh this was self-indulgent as fuck and i apologize.


End file.
